Takes two to tango
by Sarali
Summary: Gokudera doesn't like being wrong, he likes apologising even less. But sometimes...


Title: Takes two to tango  
Author: Kaira  
Rating: M (Hard R definitely)  
Characters: Various characters from KHR (a lot of them)  
Pairings: R89 (main) and 8059 (smut)  
Warnings: Well there is sex and Gokudera! Hence there would be swearing. And probably a twisted version of Yamamoto...  
Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me

* * *

_SASAGAWA RYOHEI_

Ryohei couldn't say he that was surprised when he saw Gokudera follow Yamamoto into a room in Mukuro's night club. Hurt yes, a bit confused maybe, but not surprised enough to jolt him out of his drunken daze. He supposed he had been expecting that at some level. After all he had always known somewhere in his mind that both Gokudera and Yamamoto belonged together as a pair. The looks they shared, so full of longing, he supposed he was stupid to even consider making Gokudera his.

"What are you chuckling about, Sasagawa-kun?"

He felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt the _beloved_ Mist Guardian of Sawada lean against his side. He turned towards Mukuro with a sheepish smile.

"Your little kitty-cat left you?" Mukuro was pressed close enough for Ryohei to feel the chuckle rumble out of him. He let out a bitter chuckle of his own.

"He's not mine, and you might not want Gokudera to hear you say that, Rokudo. He might blow up this place!"

"Mmmmm… Makes you work for it, doesn't he, Sasagawa-kun?" He supposed it was a rhetorical statement or question so he didn't bother replying, instead focused on draining his tenth shot of whiskey. The burn down his throat and the buzz in his head was very welcoming. It distracted him from all the unwelcoming thoughts about Gokudera and Yamamoto, and he really didn't want to think about the two of them.

"Well, great club! It's very EXTREME, ROKUDO!! TAKE CARE OF SAWADA TO THE EXTREEEEEEEME!" He told the mist guardian hopping off the stool.

"Don't worry, I promise I will take _good _care of Tsunayoshi-kun," Ryohei glanced at him suspiciously, running the words over and over again in his head. Finally dismissing them, he stalked out of the club and made way for the base. He needed sleep.

He didn't expect the warmth snuggled into him when he woke up the next day. The face of his lover was peaceful in sleep, face not twisted into one of his defensive scowls, eyes that were usually fiery and brilliant covered with pale frail lids. He was so pale, Ryohei thought wondrously, running reverent fingertips over Gokudera's slender shoulders. His lover was beautiful when relaxed, gorgeous when he was smiling (rare occurrence that happened only in front of Sawada) and breath-taking when furious.

He smiled bitterly when he felt a bit of raised hot skin on the small of the younger man's back. He dislodged himself from the warmth, scooting over to check if his suspicions were true and his heart clenched at the sight. He let out a resigned sigh at the various bite marks and bruises on the younger man's skin. Yamamoto's marks. He should have seen it coming, but he was not used to losing. He liked Gokudera, wanted the younger man, desired him, the logical conclusion had led him to asking Gokudera out.

He slid off the bed, showered and dressed before heading off to find Sawada. He needed a long mission, a long mission away from the Storm Guardian to clear his head. One that also made sure that he didn't attack and beat the life out of the Rain Guardian. It wouldn't do if the guardians fought amongst themselves. He was sure Sawada didn't need added nuisances, especially from the very people who were supposed to get rid of the nuisances.

He walked into the little boss's office with his usual exuberant "YOOOO SAWADAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After squeaking in surprise the young man straightened up with a stuttering "Onii-san?"

"I WANT A MISSION!! A VERY LONG MISSION TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!" Sawada opened his mouth but before he could say anything Ryohei added "AWAY FROM GOKUDERA ,AND WITH THE VARIA , YEAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

He was probably increasing Sawada's confusion by the minute by blabbering on like this. But he wanted away, preferably starting now. He needed to cool his head. He wasn't sure how much damage he would be tempted to do to Yamamoto if he saw him.

"Tsuna, I want to cool my head,"

"The Varia are getting a bit out of control, perhaps you could…"

"I'll leave now, THANKS SAWADAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE VERY EXTREEEEEEEEME, LITTLE MAN!"

And hopefully, if god willed it he would be gone before Gokudera saw him. Or he saw Yamamoto.

As luck would have it Gokudera was seated on Ryohei's bed, the sheets comfortably clinging to his hips, smoking a cigarette. Seven in the morning and the man was already smoking. Ryohei nodded solemnly to Gokudera in greeting.

There was an unnatural amount of silence between them. While any silence between them was abnormal, this silence was uncomfortable and unpleasant.

"Where are you going?"

Gokudera had never been one for uncomfortable silences, the fidgeting and squirming dislodging the sheet exposing the sharp curve of his hip bone. Marred with Yamamoto's marks. Ryohei took a deep breath. Was Gokudera stupid? Or was he just plain spiteful?

"Away," he muttered.

"I know that you idiot! I asked where?" the good old scowl. He wanted to kick Gokudera.

"Away to cool my head! And Hayato, do something about that hickey on your neck. You don't want Tsuna to pass out with a nosebleed, do you?"

"Hey, Ryohei! Hey?"

He wanted away from Gokudera before he did something he would regret.

* * *

_YAMAMOTO TAKESHI_

He pinned Gokudera firmly against the door and pressed himself against the smaller man. The smaller man's erection a hot brand against his thigh, "Hayato, just once, please"

"Baseball freak_, let go_," Gokudera gasped against his shoulders, hands pushing against him, squirming against him. But instead of dislodging Yamamoto it only inflamed him. Yamamoto slid his hands down the smaller mans back to his ass – the very pert ass he dreamt of pounding into – and ground against him, mind going blank with the pleasure. Gokudera moaned into his shoulders hands now instead of pushing, clenching around the fabric of his shirt. But it was not enough, the angle was wrong. He slid his hands further down lifting the silver-haired man up to properly grind against him, and his knees quivered at the mind-numbing pleasure. Gokudera's legs wrapped around his waist and the thigh muscles clenched, constricting the taller mans waist, but Yamamoto didn't care.

He slammed Gokudera against the door again, knocking the breath out of the smaller man. And when his mouth opened to let out the surprised gasp, Yamamoto crushed them with his forcefully. The kiss was passionate, bruising and wet, just like he always imagined it to be. He pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth, stroking and caressing every inch he could. Gokudera moaned against his mouth and he felt the heat pool in his gut. He coaxed the other man's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, pulling desperate moans and mewls from him. Gokudera was too sexy for his own good.

Pulling away from the door he stumbled towards the bed, muscles working to keep the man up and not let him drop. He finally lowered Gokudera onto the bed in the room – he would have to congratulate Mukuro for the fabulous idea – and followed him after stripping off his shirt, pants and boxers. Gokudera stared up at him as if in a daze before his eyes widened.

"Yamamoto stop! We can't do this!"

"What sempai doesn't know won't hurt him," he mumbled against the storm guardian's pale slender neck. God, he wanted to mark him.

"Yamamoto –" Yamamoto kissed him before he could complete what he was going to say, distracting the other man. He just wanted one night with the other guy, was it too much to ask for? He felt the smaller man relax into him again, and moaned when he felt slender hands stroke his back. "Shirt off, now!" he growled into Gokudera's mouth.

"What? NO! We need to stop –"

"I'll rip it off," He looked at Gokudera's flushed face, his own devoid of the usual carefree smile. Gokudera's eyes widened before he went slack against Yamamoto. Taking it as permission, he worked the shirt off the smaller man and pressed his face to Gokudera's pale chest. He tugged off the pants and boxers without much protest, hands stroking over the pale skin of the other's thighs. So beautiful. He pulled off the socks and finally lowered himself on to the smaller man.

Gokudera's pale skin was flushed all over, the flush from his face extending down to his chest, glistening with sweat. The nipples pink and inviting. The thighs flushed and quivering. He let out a growl again before taking one nub into his mouth. He tortured it with his tongue, teeth biting down on it before soothing the hurt away with small flicks of his tongue. He felt Gokudera bury his hands into his hair trying to pull his head up. He grabbed onto both wrists and pinned them above his head. He raised his head to stare up at the tortured flushed face. Moans were slipping out of the man in streams, non-sensical pleas and his balls tightened at the sight and sound.

He slipped down further, knocking Gokudera's thighs open with one of his knees. He transferred both delicate wrists into one of his hands, the other hand stroking and caressing down the other mans chest and hips. He leaned down to suck on the head of the other man's erection and pulled back to softly blow at the glistening head. Gokudera threw back his head, groaning low and loud while his thighs quivered with the pleasure. He was so breath-taking.

"Take-shi-" He would sell his soul to make Gokudera his, he was sure of it.

"OI! Just… do it!" And so feisty. Yamamoto chuckled when Gokudera glared at him before it melted off into a smirk. Gokudera arched his back off the bed, lazily stretching. He watched Yamamoto through lowered lashes, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he purred. "Do it," Lascivious.

Yamamoto lost it then. And when he came to, Gokudera was on his knees thrusting back onto his three fingers moaning and panting obscenities and curses. The words slipping out of his mouth, both Italian and Japanese, nonsensical. And then he screamed. Yamamoto smirked before thrusting his fingers against the spot again and again, rubbing against it mercilessly.

He wasn't sure how he didn't lose it when the prideful man looked back at him with watery eyes and whimpered, arching his back. But he quickly pulled the fingers out, grabbed the smaller man's angular hips and thrust into him. He was sure if heaven existed, then this was it.

It was while he watched the smaller man dress he felt the guilt claw up his throat. He winced at the various bruises and bite-marks on the other man's body. His work, a part of him purred at the sight, he even felt a twitch in his gut. But guilt stamped down the triumph.

"I'm so sorry, Hayato," he choked out, he felt like he would suffocate under the guilt.

"Yeah? Well, what's done is done! FUCK!" He truly felt bad at the panic on the other man's face. It was such a common look for him, but never like this. If Gokudera panicked, it was usually about Tsuna. Yamamoto winced at another rather violent curse, this time directed at Yamamoto's crotch.

"Hayato, I can explain to sempai, I'm sure he'll understand," he whispered trying to placate the raging man.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC BASEBALL FREAK! WHY DID YOU COME BACK? YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR HIM! HE'LL PROBABLY KILL YOU! AND TENTH DOESN'T NEED TO LOSE A GUARDIAN! God knows, tenth thinks you're useful for some strange reason." He probably would have gone on if Yamamoto had not kissed him, which probably was the stupidest thing he could have done. Because the next thing he knew he was on the floor, jaw throbbing with pain.

"_YOU FREAK!!"_ Gokudera screeched at him, looking livid and surprised at the same time.

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED, GOT THAT, TAKESHI? This never happened! Lawn-head doesn't need to know,"

He sighed, contemplating telling Gokudera that it took two to tango, and if the smaller man had wanted he could have fought back. But one look at the panicked face and bruised body, and he decided against it. He did not need broken bones. He still had the baseball major league. The one and only reason why sempai had taken hold of Gokudera. _Not anymore_ – apart of him, the selfish part – thought smugly, before he stamped down on the thought viciously.

* * *

_GOKUDERA HAYATO_

He must have drunk more than usual at the club last night. He winced both at the aches and the lack of Ryohei beside him. He cursed his stupidity. He shouldn't have come back to this room, why hadn't he gone back to his own? He rubbed his face tiredly, worrying his lower lip. Lawn-head probably had already seen the marks. Curse Yamamoto.

His head snapped up when the door opened. He watched nervously as Ryohei stalked, in nodding at him indifferently. He nodded back opening his mouth to say something, but when lawn-head grabbed his over-night bag he snapped it shut. He watched with rising apprehension as lawn-head quietly packed. This was so unlike him. His heart sank when the older man grabbed his bag and made his way to the door without saying even a single word to him.

"Where are you going?" he finally snapped.

"Away," his heart sank further. STUPID LAWN-HEAD.

"I know that, you idiot. I asked where?"

"Away to cool my head! And Hayato do something about that hickey on your neck. You don't want Tsuna to pass out with a nosebleed, do you?" SHIT!

"Hey, Ryohei! Hey?"

Gokudera stared, numb with shock as the door slammed shut.

He didn't like to think about what he had done wrong. It left a bad taste in his mouth. But the cold indifferent expression on Ryohei's face right before he had left remained fixed in his mind. He hated thinking about it.

"Tenth, did lawn-head say when he would be back?" He asked the tenth, smiling brightly. With the way the tenth looked at him – all concerned, he probably had failed to pull off casual. He swore inwardly, he didn't need to burden the tenth with his stupid problems.

"No, Gokudera-kun, are you alright? You look very tired," Gokudera cursed himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"It's fine, tenth, I am fine," The tenth didn't look convinced, even when Gokudera did his best to shine brightly at the younger man.

"No, he didn't, Gokudera-kun. You sure you are fine? Maybe you should take a break," The tenth suggested gently. If he did, he would end up thinking about his stupid actions, he didn't want to at any cost.

"Its fine tenth, I'm fine. Is there anything I can do for you?" He felt his stomach lurch at the disappointed look on the tenth's face. Great, even the tenth was unhappy with him.

He was at the kitchen trying to drown himself in the cup of coffee he clenched in his hands when the stupid cow walked in. The twenty-three year old version. Gokudera frowned at the man.

"Ten-year bazooka?" he muttered, glaring at the older man.

"Yeah," he shuddered (or was it shivered?) at the other man's low baritone. He would never get used to the older Lambo. On the contrary, Lambo looked quite amused with his reaction. He upped his glare to its maximum.

"You're so cute, Mr Gokudera," Was the bastard smirking? And what was with the attitude?

"Still sulking about it?" the man fluidly moved to sit in front of Gokudera, "I've still got three minutes and 27 seconds counting now, want to talk about it?"

"No!" he bit out, doing his best to scare the man off with his glare. With the way the other man chuckled he was failing, he guessed.

"Come on, I'm a good listener. Listening to Reborn brag on and on about things has made me a quiet good listener."

"Fuck you!" he snapped at the weird, stupidly smirking man, who grinned at him brightly.

"That's what you did wrong, Mr Gokudera, you shouldn't have done that" the twenty-three year old chuckled. But Gokudera could see no humour in the situation.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't regret it?" He snapped at the older but still stupid, cow.

"You don't," The other man replied easily, as though he was merely talking about the weather. Gokudera gaped at him, gob-smacked at the stupidity and the atrocious audacity. The man continued on easily ignoring the what-must-have-been a very ridiculous expression on Gokudera. "You don't regret it, because you've always wondered about it. Now you've at least satisfied your curiosity, haven't you?"

It was too much to take, he stood up draining the cup of coffee in one go. He glared at the twenty-three year old before walking off towards the door out of the kitchen.

"Mr Gokudera!" What did he want now, the bastard?

"All you have to do now is choose," he turned surprised by the comment, but the twenty-three year old had already disappeared off leaving the thirteen year old. He glared at the younger brat before stalking off, out of the kitchen. Like he hadn't thought of that!

His mood deteriorated over the days. It was not their fault, he knew, he had a massive scowl on his face that would scare his subordinates off. But he hated them avoiding him at the same time. It made him realize just how pathetic he was when someone was not fawning over him. It was depressing to realize that he enjoyed the amount of attention Ryohei paid him. The more he thought about the stupid lawn-head, the more depressed he got, and the more depressed he got, the more he withdrew into his work space.

Bianchi approached him one day in his work place. He glared up at her as she approached, thanking all deities because the woman was wearing her mask. "What?" he snapped, glaring viciously at his sister. His mood worsened when she just rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"You are worse than a woman!" she snapped at him. "All this, over a man who _you_ wronged?" He wilted when she glared down at him. His sister frightened him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he didn't want to listen to it. He knew what he had done was wrong. She didn't need to hammer it into him, and so callously at that.

"Why did you do it?" He didn't want to talk about it.

"Hayato, why do you have to drive away every single person who gets close to you? He cared for you, didn't he?" _So does Yamamoto_, his mind supplied grumpily. He stomped on the voice to shut it.

"Why do you always go for idiots? I swear none of them have any brains," That was incorrect, they had brains. They just didn't use them like he did.

Bianchi looked annoyed. He wasn't surprised. She wasn't used to being ignored when Gokudera wasn't keeling over and nearly dying.

"Oh, you stupid boy, just get over the dramatics. Why don't you choose a nice girl and settle down?" Gokudera stared at her for a minute or two.

"No? Then stop sulking and apologize. And eat something!" He was still staring at the space she had vacated seconds before when the door slammed shut. Apologize?

"Gokudera Hayato," Now, what did that freak want?

"You stop worrying Sawada Tsunayoshi or I will bite you to death!" He was worrying the tenth?

"I will bite you to death!"

"Gokudera," Good god, he didn't want to see him. He felt the guilt crawling up his throat ready to flow out of him.

"Yamamoto," He looked up at the sad face of the Rain Guardian wearily.

"Tsuna's worried," God, not him too.

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped bitterly, trying to keep the angry composure. He couldn't break down. He felt the panic claw at him when he saw Yamamoto's face crumbling.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera, I'm so sorry." Gokudera looked at him for a minute or two before chuckling bitterly, "It's not only your fault, you freak. So why are you apologizing?"

"I'm leaving for the major league tonight. So I wanted to say bye before I left," He probably shouldn't feel surprised, after all baseball came before a lot for the baseball freak. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. His first after a long time, especially for the idiot, but it felt good to know that the other man had his priorities set. At least the tenth wouldn't have to worry about both of them.

"Is baseball all you think about, you freak?" Yamamoto's face broke out into a tentative smile.

"Yeah, for now,"

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" He was such a disappointment.

"No, you aren't," the reply was soft, the look on Yamamoto's face tender. He didn't feel like he deserved any of it.

He didn't even feel the tears until Yamamoto extended a hand to wipe them off.

"Gokudera-kun?" tenth sounded worried.

"Tenth, please don't be so worried," he told him, smiling tiredly. He didn't deserve it and frankly the tenth didn't need more worries.

"I just wanted to tell you that onii-san is coming back tomorrow, " Tsuna's smile was gentle in the face of Gokudera apprehensiveness. He didn't want to face Ryohei. He _couldn't_ face him. The tired chuckle that left him was involuntary. How was he supposed to react to this?

The tenth's affectionate chuckle took him by surprise, so did the hand grasping his and squeezing it fondly. "It'll be alright, Gokudera-kun," And despite all the worries, he felt a smile of his own break out on his face when the tenth grinned at him brightly. It was usually the other way around.

He didn't know what he had been expecting at Ryohei's arrival. A fist to the face? Ryohei ignoring him? He didn't know which would have hurt more. But he certainly hadn't expected Ryohei to glance at him and smile.

"YO, OCTOPUS-HEAD! YOU'VE GOTTEN SCRAWNY TO THE EXTREME!!"

And Gokudera sighed. Perhaps the tenth had been right after all. Perhaps everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: Well that was massive fail! But please do read and review...


End file.
